freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy Fazbear/Withered
Main = Withered Freddy is the older, withered version of Freddy Fazbear making an appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 as the titular antagonist. He, along with the four other older animatronics have all fallen into severe disrepair and he is replaced by his newer counterpart for the "improved" Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Toy Freddy. After the events of the second game, Withered Freddy retrofitted to reduce his damaged state for the first Five Nights at Freddy's game. Physical Appearance Out of all of the original animatronics, Withered Freddy seems to be the least damaged, with only a few tears through his body. In-game, according to Phone Guy on Night 2, it is explained that he has gone through an attempted retrofit, but was left unfinished after the management chose to make Toy Freddy (much like the other original animatronics being replaced by their respective counterparts)."Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick should work on them too, so, whatever." - Phone Guy, Night 2 His overall appearance is unchanged, but small differences are visible - mainly the buttons added to his chest, and a more visible stitching on the underside of his arms. Most notably, however, is the damage on his arms similar to that of Foxy's, showing parts of his endoskeleton. He also seems to be lacking kneecaps. Additionally, both of his knees are damaged; with visible wires poking out of his left knee. His body segment is also smaller and his hat is removable, as it is seen sitting on the floor next to him in the Parts/Service room. It should be noted that he still holds a microphone. This time around, Withered Freddy has an upper set of teeth, while his head appears far blockier. In addition to this, part of Freddy's endoskeleton teeth are also slightly visible. His freckles are gone, his eyebrows are thinner, and he has embossed inner ears. His eyes are in a slightly different position, meaning one of his eyes go up and down, and also seems to have been placed deeper within the mask. Also, his muzzle appears to be smaller and much rounder. The reason for his disrepair is due to neglect by the company and the fact that he is simply used as spare parts for the newer animatronics. Withered Freddy's pupils are seen glowing white when he is in the Main Hall, Party Room 3, the hallway to the Office and in the Office itself. However, his eyes remain normal when he resides in the Parts/Service and during his jumpscare. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Withered Freddy starts moving on Night 2, although very inactive on said night, and activity only picks up on Night 3. Freddy starts the night in the Parts/Service room, looking rather dazed, with the other old animatronics, with Freddy being the last to exit the room. He then enters into the Main Hall and then to Party Room 3 to stare into the camera, before standing in the hallway just outside the Office, only a step away from entering. Unlike the other old animatronics, Withered Freddy is much less active and goes into the Office much more rarely than the others. However, he has a similar role to them and is still a very active animatronic. As with Withered Bonnie and Withered Chica, Withered Freddy does not appear to become active enough to enter the Office until Night 3, as he did in the original game. Freddy takes the path down the entrance hallway, entering the Office through said hallway, similar to Toy Freddy. However, unlike Toy Freddy, Withered Freddy has only one phase in the hallway before entering the Office. When Withered Freddy is in the hallway and the player lowers the Monitor, Freddy will stand in front of the desk as the lights constantly flicker before he vanishes. The player must put on the Freddy Fazbear Head the moment they see Withered Freddy inside the Office to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to don the head will cause the screen to black out as normal, only for him to return and give the player a "Game Over" after raising and lowering the Monitor. He may also forcibly pull down the Monitor or remove the Freddy Head if left on for some time after failing to ward him off. However, if Withered Freddy is warded off via equipping the Freddy Fazbear Head, then he returns to Parts/Service, and his cycle repeats. It should be noted that the player must keep tabs on Withered Freddy when he is in the hallway, because staying too long in the Monitor while he's in the hallway will immediately trigger his jumpscare without entering the Office. From the Custom Night, night modes where Withered Freddy is active are listed as follows: * 20/20/20/20 * Freddy's Circus * Cupcake Challenge * Fazbear Fever * Golden Freddy FNaF World With his playable counterpart's appearance in the RPG spin-off FNaF World, the original Withered Freddy himself appeared in Update 2's minigame Foxy.EXE. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Withered Freddy's non-withered state appears in the Fazbear Entertainment logo during the slideshow cutscene intro. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Withered Freddy initially wasn't part of the base game of Five Nights at Freddy's: Help Wanted, but he got added, along with the rest of the withered animatronics, in the Withered level for the Hard Mode of FNAF2 mode. His behavior is the same as it was in the original Five Nights at Freddy's 2; once he enters the office, the player must put on the Freddy Fazbear Mask to ward him off or else he will jumpscare them. Withered Freddy also appears in the Trick or Treat level from the Curse of Dreadbear DLC, along with the rest of the withered animatronics and BB, where he is one of the possible animatronics that can answer the door. If he is the animatronic that answers the door, the player must put on the Freddy Fazbear Mask, or else he will jumpscare them. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Gameplay MainMenuOldFreddy.png|Withered Freddy in the main menu, with Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica. Note his hollow eye sockets. PartsService.png|Withered Freddy, Withered Chica, and Withered Bonnie in Parts/Service. ChicaAndFreddyPartsAndService.png|Withered Chica and Withered Freddy in Parts/Service. 201.png|Withered Freddy alone in Parts/Service. 212.png|Withered Freddy in the Main Hall. OldFreddyStaringIntoPartsServiceCam.png|Withered Freddy staring into the camera in Party Room 3. PartyRoom3FreddyDark.png|Withered Freddy staring into the camera in Party Room 3, no lights. Freddy_Down_The_Hall.png|Withered Freddy in the hallway, approaching the Office. FreddyReaachingForPlayer.png|Withered Freddy inside the Office. OldFreddyTransparent.png|Texture of Withered Freddy when he enters the Office. FreddyScreen.png|Rare eyeless Withered Freddy that will rarely appear when starting the game. Brightened ChicaAndFreddyPartsAndServiceBrightened.png|Freddy and Chica in the Parts/Service room, brightened and saturated for clarity. FreddyInPartsAndServiceBrightened.png|Freddy alone in Parts/Service, brightened and saturated for clarity. FreddyInTheMainHallBrightened.png|Freddy in the Main Hall, brightened and saturated for clarity. BrightenedOldFreddy.png|Freddy in the Party Room 3 camera, brightened and saturated for clarity. Parts-ServiceBright.png|Freddy in Parts/Service with Chica and Bonnie, no lights, brightened. Death Minigames FreddySpriteWalkingDownSAVETHEM.gif|Withered Freddy's sprite walking downwards in the "SAVETHEM" minigame. FreddySpriteWalkingRightSAVETHEM.gif|Withered Freddy's sprite walking to the right in the "SAVETHEM" minigame. FreddySpriteWalkingLeftSAVETHEM.gif|Withered Freddy's sprite walking to the left in the "SAVETHEM" minigame. FreddySpriteWalkingUpSAVETHEM.gif|Withered Freddy's sprite walking upwards in the "SAVETHEM" minigame. Miscellaneous FNAF 2 picture.png|Withered Freddy's cover art for Five Nights at Freddy's 2. FNaF2_IndieDB.png|Withered Freddy in the indieDB box art for Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Five_Nights_at_Freddy's_2_icon.jpg|Withered Freddy in the icon for Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Freddy Fazbear close-up FNaF 2.png|Withered Freddy in a still image from the game's trailer. Fnaf2.jpg|Withered Freddy in the promotional teaser for the second game. Freddy_Icon.png|Withered Freddy's mugshot from the Custom Night screen. FNAF2GameOverScreen.png|Withered Freddy peeking in the suit during the game over screen. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Pizzeria Simulator W1920 H1080 F21 T 0X3867583696095597.png|Withered Freddy from one of the cutscene images. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Gameplay WFreddy.jpg|Withered Freddy in the gallery. Models and Animations Withered Freddy Parts & Service.png|Withered Freddy laying on the floor in Parts & Service. Withered Freddy.png|Withered Freddy standing up. 712f16bd940fd46cad1cf36db3586798.gif|Withered Freddy walking, animated. Wfredtwitch.gif|Withered Freddy in the office, animated. Wfredjump.gif|An angled animation of Withered Freddy's jumpscare, as seen in the game files, animated. Miscellaneous CFE656A5-CE19-4094-8D4F-8C3C6FB75FF0.png|Withered Freddy in the Exotic Butters image. ICO_WitheredFreddy.png|Withered Freddy's gallery icon. ICO_Prize_WFreddy_AF.png|Withered Freddy's action figure icon. FNaF World WFreddyMinigame2.png|Withered Freddy looking left in Foxy.EXE. WFreddyMinigame1.png|Withered Freddy looking right in Foxy.EXE. Miscellaneous Thankyou.jpg|Freddy, along with Withered Freddy, featured with all (excluding the phantoms and shadows) of the other animatronics throughout the first four Five Nights at Freddy's installments. Image01.jpg|A behind the scenes render of Withered Freddy, with his endoskeleton head exposed. Used in celebration of the franchise's 3rd anniversary. Franchise Pack.jpg|Withered Freddy as seen in the cover art for the Franchise Pack. NewFNaFBundle.jpg|Withered Freddy as seen in the updated Franchise Pack. Withered Freddy Merchandise.jpg|Withered Freddy Official Render (Merchandise). IMG_0108.JPG|Withered Freddy as he appears on the second cover for The Freddy Files. witheredfreddy.png|Withered Freddy official render. |-|Audio = |-|Trivia = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 *From the Custom Night menu, Withered Freddy's name is simply the name of his original counterpart before his official name reveals in The Freddy Files. *Withered Freddy along with Golden Freddy are the only animatronics that can attack from both the hallway and the Office itself. *Withered Freddy's pupils remain lit while hunting the player. *Rarely, the player may encounter an eyeless Withered Freddy after death or when initializing the game (this can be seen here). This, along with similar images of Toy Bonnie and Foxy, may be a nod to the eyeless Bonnie screen from the first game. *Similar to the original Freddy from the first game, Withered Freddy will only become active once Withered Bonnie and Withered Chica have already started moving. **However this is not the case in Custom Night, as the Parts/Service Room's camera is disabled, letting Withered Freddy leave before the other two could. *Withered Freddy, Toy Freddy, Foxy, and BB are the only animatronics to return to their starting locations during the night. *Withered Foxy and the Puppet take over the role Freddy had in the first game of attacking, should something stop functioning. Similarly, the player has a chance of surviving and getting to 6 AM after the event is triggered. *The way Withered Freddy stares into the suit in the "Game Over" screen is similar to the cutscenes after every night. *It can be seen that Withered Freddy is holding his microphone during his jumpscare in the first few frames. *When Withered Freddy is in the Parts/Service room, his hat is detached and right in front of his head on the ground. *One particular notice is that Withered Freddy lacks many of unique tactics like the original Freddy from the first game. He can be easily seen on every camera, is clearly visible in the hall's blind spot, and rarely attempts to hide his presence from the player using obstructed or dark areas of the camera feed. *In Withered Freddy's "behind the scenes" image from the 3rd anniversary, his endoskeleton neck is supported by two rods, rather than one as seen from the Bare Endoskeleton. Errors *When Withered Freddy stands in the Office, his microphone appears to be clipping through his hand. *Also, Withered Freddy's left shoulder can be seen clipping through his upper arm. *More to add, the inside of his lower left arm appears to have nothing inside it. *Oddly, it seems as though part of Withered Freddy's head and left arm freeze on the screen during his jumpscare. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted * Along with the other withered animatronics, Withered Freddy is added in the update patch released on September 14, 2019. References Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Withereds Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Category:Curse of Dreadbear